


Safe and Sound

by foossoaffoof



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, happy reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foossoaffoof/pseuds/foossoaffoof
Summary: After five years of being separated, Lance finally escapes and brings everyone back together again!





	1. Chapter 1

Lance took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel her, Blue, she was close. He smiled and opened his eyes. It had taken him years to find Blue after they had gotten separated. Who knew getting captured by the Galra would place him in the exact warship where they were keeping her! He ran his thumb along the scar running down the right side of his neck, he’d done it so many times it had become habit.

He counted. Timing was everything. 3, 2, 1, now! Lance dashed out and ran down the hallway, making a right, then a left before hiding again to count. The Galra were idiots if they thought they could keep Blue’s paladin on the same ship as her. Lance was just glad their connection was strong, it meant they hadn’t totally lost each other all those years.

Lance darted out into the hallway and running past a few cells. He couldn’t afford to stop by and help them, he needed to get to Blue, needed to get to Voltron. He stopped around a corner and waited. He took another deep breath and dashed out again, this time heading straight for Blue’s hanger.

“Blue!” Lance breathed, running straight for the energy field surrounding his lion. Blue’s eyes flashed, then she lowered her head for Lance to enter, purring in the back of Lance’s head. “It’s so good to see you girl!”

‘It’s good to see you again too, Lance.’

Lance stepped into Blue and dashed up to the cockpit.

“Blue, it’s time to blow this joint!”

‘I couldn’t have said it better myself.’

She roared. Lance’s breath caught, he’d never hear a more beautiful sound than his own lion’s roar. Blue jumped straight up, puncturing a hole in the ship’s hull. Space. Lance could see it! The two flew out, freedom making them smile widely.

“We have so much to catch up on, Blue!”

‘I know right? But we should find a safe place to rest first, you’re still recovering from your injuries,’ she sighed.

“What?” Lance scoffed. “I’ll be fine! We need to find Allura and Coran first. Can you find their coordinates?”

‘The Castle is currently out of the reach of our long range censers,’ Blue said. ‘However, if we were to find another lion, our radius would expand by twenty five percent.’

“Perfect,” Lance smiled. “Then we’ll have to find one of the others.” Lance leaned back in his seat, resting his back against the soft cushion of the pilot’s chair.

‘There is a planet nearby where we can gather supplies,” Blue suggested. ‘You’ll be needing food, water, and emergency equipment.’

“Very well,” Lance huffed. He was impatient, but if he’d learned anything in the past five years it was to never rush into anything unprepared.

Blue adjusted her course, heading straight for the planet.

‘After you gather supplies, I suggest we create a wormhole to escape the Galra ship’s long range scanners.’ Lance nodded.

“Good idea, Blue,” he said. He slipped out of his gross Galran prison uniform and headed down into the cabin in Blue’s chest. “Do you have enough water for a bath?”

‘Yes, I do,’ she replied.

“Perfect, cuz I need one hella bad.”

‘I agree.’

“Hey!”

\--

Blue landed on the surface of the planet. Lance had taken a shower and had thrown on the bodysuit in Blue’s storage. It was all black and came with a utility belt. His paladin armor had been too badly damaged to be repaired. He’d have to get a new set once he reached the Castle, however his bayard hadn’t been destroyed.

He smiled and picked it up, letting the suit absorb it into his left thigh. Altean magic, he still wanted to know how it worked. But that was for another day. He activated his suit’s shield, testing it out.

‘Are you ready to go?’

Lance deactivated the shield and pulled on his boots and gloves.

“Yep!” He smiled.

‘Take this,’ a small compartment opened to reveal a tiny device. Lance took it and fastened it around his wrist.

“What does this do?”

‘It allows you to contact me if you get into trouble,’ Blue said. ‘Just press the button and I’ll get you out.’

“Thanks!” Lance smiled, patting the wall nearest to him. He jumped into his speeder and ejected out onto the planet’s surface.

He returned a few hours later with a crate full of supplies. He packed them away while Blue launched into the atmosphere.

‘Activating wormhole,’ Blue announced. Lance held on to the rail of the steps leading down into the cabin. The rush only lasted a few second before slowing down to normal speed.

“Thanks, Blue.”

‘No problem, Lance.’

“So, you got anything?”

‘I’m not picking up the Castle, but you may want to see this, it’s quite entertaining!’ Blue suppressed a chuckle. Lance eagerly climbed to the cockpit and looked out into the expanse of space. What he saw made him double over into laughter.

“Pidge!” he exclaimed, turning the comms on. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Shut the fuck up, Lance,” Pidge huffed. “I got lonely when Green went offline to make repairs.”

“How long have you been here?” Lance asked.

“A few years, I guess,” the green paladin shrugged. “Green has to go offline about once a month since her eternal compressor was damaged. I make do with time whenever she does.”

“And you didn’t go to any planets to get parts?”

“Green can’t go anywhere with a damaged compressor, Lance,” Pidge huffed.

“Yeah, but why didn’t you reroute power from the external compressor?”

Silence hung heavily on the other end, then an angry yell.

“GREEN! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD AN EXTERNAL COMPRESSOR??” Lance doubled over in laughter again. “Shut your trap, Lance.”

“It’s good to see you again too, Pidge!” Lance exclaimed. “Now that we’re together, our lions’ long range scanners have increased. We can use that to find the Castle.”

“Ooh! Good thinking, Lance!” Pidge quickly began typing away in Green and was soon mobile. “Alright, we’re ready to go, although we need a pitstop to repair the compressor.”

‘There’s a planet nearby with enough metal alloy to repair the compressor.’

“Blue says there’s a planet nearby with an alloy that can fix it,” Lance said, typing away at his screens, sending coordinates and information about the planet to Green.

“Ah, yes!” Pidge exclaimed. “This is exactly what we needed! I still can’t fucking believe you didn’t tell me about the external compressor.”

Lance chuckled and took hold of the joysticks, glad to be behind the wheel again. The two lions reached the surface of the metallic planet and landed.

‘Lance, you cannot breathe the atmosphere here, I suggest you stay behind with the lions,’ Blue said. 

“I can’t let Pidge go alone!”

‘Your helmet was damaged, remember?’

“Oh yeah,” Lance pouted. “Hey Pidge! My helmet was damaged, so I can’t go on the surface, you’ll have to take this alone.”

“No sweat!” came the reply. “I’ll just keep an open comm with you just in case.”

“Sounds good!” Lance exclaimed. He watched the figure exit the lion, shocked by what he saw. Pidge had grown in the last five years. Well, so did Lance, but he mainly grew muscle while Pidge had fully grown. How old was she now anyways? 21?

“Stop staring, Lance,” Pidge huffed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lance smirked.

“I know you were staring,” she sighed. “My body’s beyond concealing anymore, I’ve grown too much.”

“Well at least you told us the truth before hand, or I’d have had a heart attack seeing you,” Lance leaned back in his chair and folded his arms.

“Yeah, whatever,” Pidge rolled her eyes. She held up a device and began walking away. The Green lion sat up and sealed its energy field. “So, how’ve the past few years been?”

“Well,” Lance sighed. “They’ve been tough. I got separated from Blue about three months after we got lost. I’ve spent the past three years trying to find her, then the last two in the Galran prisons fighting monsters and maniacs.”

“Damn,” Pidge sounded impressed. “Must have been hard.”

“Yeah, it was,” Lance took a deep breath, suppressing the memories that threatened to spill over. “What about you?”

“Oh, you know, same ole same ole,” Pidge grunted as she jumped off a rock and landed in a deeper part of the rough terrain. “Training, inventing, fixing. I’m just surprised I haven’t been spotted by the Galra being stranded out there like that.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Lance chuckled. “So you’ve been training huh?”

“Yeah, Green had a few routines programmed into her so she taught them to me,” Pidge said. 

“Maybe we should have a sparring match when we get back,” Lance suggested. “I’d love to see your new moves.”

“Same,” Pidge said, letting out a small grunt from pulling some of the alloy from the ground. “I wanna see what those years in the prisons taught you!”

Lance chuckled, then silence filled the comms.

“So you haven’t seen any of the others?” Pidge asked.

“Nope,” the blue paladin shook his head. “I’ve been on my own most of the time. Although I did come across our old buddies Rolo and Nyma, ended up saving their hides twice in the same day. Now they both owe me favors.”

“Sweet deal,” Pidge climbed the big rock. She was on her way back to Green.

‘You should inquire of their amount of supplies,’ Blue suggested. ‘They might be running low on a few things.’

“Hey, Pidge, how’s your supplies?” Lance asked.

“I’ve got nothing,” she replied. “I rationed as much as I could before running out completely a few years ago, I’ve been living off of whatever I could scavenge from that damaged ship.”

“Perfect, I just loaded up before I jumped to this side of the galaxy,” Lance said. “You should stop by and pick some up!”

“Oh my god! Lance you’re a lifesaver!” Pidge sighed. “No really! If you hadn’t shown up when you did I might have died sometime next week.”

“My pleasure,” he shrugged.

“What? No snarky comment?”

“It’s not necessary,” Lance said.

Pidge had made her way to Blue, who’d opened her mouth to let the green paladin in. Lance rushed down to meet her.

“Hey!” he smiled, pulling the small woman into his arms. Pidge hugged him back. They were both grateful for the company after being alone for so long. “Alright, so let’s get you some food!”

Lance led her down into the cabin and opened the storage unit in the wall. He pulled out the crate he’d acquired earlier and opened the lid.

“Where’d you get all this stuff?” Pidge asked.

“There was a planet with an inter-galactic market,” Lance explained. “I’m pretty well known around the galaxy, people owe me favors all over.” He smirked and handed her a piece of fruit. “So things like this apple were a piece of cake.”

Pidge took the apple and instantly took a bite, savoring the sweet crispy crunch of the sweet fruit. She moaned happily as Lance filled a sack of food and supplies for her to take.

“Here you go,” he smiled, handing her the sack.

“Thanks!” She tossed the apple core into the trash chute and grabbed the sack. “I’ll start fixing Green once I get back. It shouldn’t take long.”

“Take your time,” Lance said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got plenty.” The green paladin nodded and pulled Lance in for another hug.

“Thank you, Lance!” she whispered.

\--

Green was finished by the end of the day, but the paladins decided to call it a night anyways. Pidge headed over to Blue and spent the evening with Lance, who’d cooked up toasted sandwiches.

“Wanna play a game?” Lance asked after the two had finished their dinner.

“A game?” Pidge raised a brow. The blue paladin nodded and pulled out a deck of cards. “I had Coran make me a deck of cards back when we first met. I stored them in here for safekeeping.”

“No way!” the green paladin exclaimed. “Yeah, man, let’s play a game!”

Lance shuffled the deck and dealt a game of rummy. The two paladins entertained themselves with games until Pidge decided to get back to Green for sleep.

“Goodnight, Pidge!” Lance hugged the green paladin before she left.

“Goodnight, Lance,” she waved. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll look into your helmet!”

“That’d be great! Thanks!”


	2. Chapter 2

The Blue and Green lions flew off towards the atmosphere, Lance’s blue helmet in Pidge’s lap as Green followed Blue through space.

‘I’m picking something up,’ Blue said, opening a tab for Lance to look at.

“Hey Pidge!” Lance said, reading through the file. “It looks as if Shiro was in this area not too long ago.”

“Really?” she asked, still tinkering with the helmet. “Let’s go find him then!”

“Alright,” Lance nodded. “Adjusting course.” He plotted a route to the last known location of the Black Lion.

They arrived within the hour. Lance stepped out onto the planet and instantly ducked as Pidge threw his helmet at his head.

“Fixed!”

“Thanks!” He set his helmet inside Blue’s mouth and walked towards the city with Pidge. She had also changed out of the paladin armor, thinking it would be too noticeable, and opted for one of the body suits instead.

“So this is the last known location of the Black Lion,” Lance said, pulling out his tablet. “I figure we could stay a while, ask around, see if anybody knows anything.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Pidge nodded.

As the two paladins made their way into the city, they felt a strange vibe coming from one of the shops. Lance and Pidge exchanged glances.

“Should we-?”

“I don’t know.”

They decided to go for it. Lance opened the door and they walked through. The shop was tiny and cluttered. Shelves filled the whole front of the store, all carrying small plants, books, and trinkets.

“Can I help you?” A woman stood behind the counter at the back of the store.

“Uh, yeah,” Pidge said, walking up to the woman. “We were wondering if you knew anything about a Black Lion.”

“A Black Lion you say?” the woman asked. “I might have seen one.”

Lance pulled a small coin out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. The woman smiled.

“The Black Lion was here about a few cycles ago,” she said. “The man who brought it here was looking for something, he didn’t say. He bought a few plants and a book then left.”

“Did he say anything about where he was going next?” Lance asked, placing a smaller coin on the counter. The woman shook her head.

“No, he did not,” she said, “however when he took off, his lion was headed east.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Lance smiled and dipped his head.

Lance and Pidge exited the store.

“Looks like we got what we came for,” Pidge smiled.

“Time to go find the Black Lion!”

\--

Shiro jumped when the dash beeped at him. He was shocked at what he saw. He ran out onto the planet’s surface and looked up, just as two lions landed in front of his. Green and Blue.

“Shiro!” Lance exclaimed, running out of Blue at the same time Pidge ran out of Green.

“Lance! Pidge!” He accepted both of them into his arms, holding them tight. “Oh thank god!”

“Are you alright?” Lance asked.

“I’m fine, just a little jumpy,” Shiro sighed, burying his nose into Lance’s shoulder. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re fine,” Pidge nodded, rubbing circles on their leader’s back. Lance ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“How’s Black?” Lance looked up at the Black Lion.

“She’s fine,” Shiro said, reluctantly letting go of his two paladins. “Green and Blue.”

“Good as new thanks to Lance,” Pidge smiled.

“You hungry?” Lance asked, linking his arm around Shiro’s. “I’ve got food from Earth.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, bread, fruit, meat,” Lance smirked. “The likes.” He led them back to Blue.

“How’d you manage that?” Shiro asked.

“I’ve got friends in high places,” the blue paladin shrugged.

\--

Lance stared at the ceiling, Shiro curled up against his right, Pidge snuggled against his left. He couldn’t help but think about Hunk and Keith. Especially Keith. He wondered what his rival had been up to all these years. He smiled. Not a moment had gone by when Lance wished Keith was at his side experiencing it all with him.

And Hunk, he wondered how the yellow paladin had been. Had he conquered his fears? Did he brave through his anxiety? He couldn’t wait to see them again.

Shiro shifted in his sleep, fisting his hand in Lance’s shirt. The brunette stroked his hand through the raven’s hair, earning a soft contented sigh. Lance smiled, he had missed Shiro so much and now the man was sleeping in his arms.

Lance wondered what it felt like to hold Keith. His eyes closed and he slipped off into a dreamy sleep filled with happy times and holding a certain raven haired paladin.

\--

When Lance woke up, Pidge had shifted in her sleep, curled up on Lance’s chest. She was still small, even though she had grown. He smiled and combed his fingers through her hair. He looked over at Shiro, who slept peacefully at his side. He leaned his head against Shiro’s and sighed.

‘Good Morning, Lance!’ Blue exclaimed. ‘Comfortable I see?’

Lance rolled his eyes.

‘Anyway, I’ve happened across something you’d like to see,’ she continued. ‘But whenever you’re ready.’

“Thanks,” he said softly.

“Hmm?” Shiro asked.

“Oh, Shiro!” Lance whispered. “Good Morning! I was talking with Blue.”

“What did she say?” the raven asked.

“She said she found something of interest,” the brunette replied. “I’ll check it out later though. Don’t wanna wake Pidge.”

A quiet muffled sound came from the green paladin. Lance continued combing his fingers through Pidge’s hair.

“What was that?” he asked softly.

“I said I’m already awake, doofus,” she mumbled.

“Good Morning,” Shiro smiled.

“Mornin’,” Pidge sighed. “You know, for being really skinny, Lance is actually really comfortable.”

“I agree,” Shiro nodded.

“Uh, thanks?” Lance chuckled. “I’ve got bananas for breakfast. But we’ll have to make another pitstop soon.”

“Alright,” Shiro sat up and stretched his arms. Pidge groaned and nuzzled into Lance’s chest. “That was probably the best sleep I’ve had in years.”

“Same,” Lance smiled. He wrapped his arms around Pidge and held her tight as he stood up. She koala-ed over to Lance’s back and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Alright, let’s see what the news is.”

He walked over to the cockpit and sat down in his chair, Pidge pressed between his back and the chair, but feeling safe anyways.

He pressed some buttons, opening a few tabs and started reading the reports.

“Damn, Shiro!” He called. The Black paladin was in the cockpit in seconds, bananas in his hand. “You’d better look at this.”

“Whoa! Seriously?” the raven asked.

“Looks like it,” came a muffled voice from over Lance’s shoulder.

“Alright, guys,” Shiro smiled, turning to Lance and Pidge, “let’s go get our fourth man!”

\--

Hunk fired shot after shot, destroying fighter after fighter. Yellow swerved in time to dodge the ion cannon the Galra had just fired.

“Shit,” Hunk grimaced, pulling up on the controls to spin towards the cannon. Yellow shot a beam and disabled the field so Hunk could destroy the ion cannon. The lion pit down on the metal of the cannon and pulled, yanking off half of the cannon’s outer hull.

“In your face, assholes,” Hunk cheered, knowing it would take months for the Galra to fix the cannon. In the meantime, Hunk could escape and lay low for a while until he was yet again discovered.

Suddenly, the ship was covered in ice. Ice?

Hunk looked up and almost fell out of his chair in excitement.

“Guys?!” he laughed.

“Couldn’t let you have all the fun,” Lance smirked. Blue, Black, and Green were hovering nearby.

“Let’s make our getaway before more ships decide to make an appearance,” Pidge suggested.

“Alright!” Lance exclaimed. “Follow me through Blue’s wormhole.”

Hunk couldn’t be any happier than he currently was. Three of his friends and teammates had just found him! He let a tear escape before he happily followed Blue through the wormhole.

“We need to make a pitstop somewhere and get supplies,” Shiro’s voice sounded so heavenly to Hunk. “Lance?”

“No sweat! Follow me!” Blue started off for a planet not too far from their location.

As soon as they landed, Shiro made a beeline for Hunk, running straight into his arms. Hunk laughed and twirled Shiro around in circles.

“Hunk!” Lance and Pidge jumped after Shiro had managed to detach himself from the larger man.

“Oh guys! It’s so good to see you!” Hunk smiled.

“And now with four lions, our signal is even stronger,” Pidge said. “The Castle should no doubt pick up our signals.”

“This place is a perfect place to lay low until they get here,” Lance said. “We should go into town and get some food though.”

“Right,” Shiro said. “Pidge and Hunk will stay with the lions and make camp. Lance and I will go get supplies.”

“You’re gonna want your speeder,” Lance said. “We’ll be getting a lot of stuff for four people.” Shiro nodded and started back to Black. Lance headed back to Blue, leaving Hunk and Pidge to start making camp.

\--

Allura groggily opened her eyes, the Castle had been undergoing nonstop repairs ever since they’d landed it on an unoccupied planet after accidentally losing everyone in the process. She quickly got up and zipped up her suit, no doubt Coran had been up for hours working to get the last few details sorted before they could leave the system to find their paladins.

“Good Morning, Princess,” Coran smiled.

“Morning, Coran,” Allura walked up to the platform and spread her hands, activating a few screens to check progress. “How’s it coming?”

“We should be able to launch by lunch!”

“Good!” She nodded.

A few moments later, an alert popped up.

“What’s this?” Allura lit up, growing excited. “It seems as though four of our paladins have managed to find each other!”

“That’s great!” Coran exclaimed. He quickly tapped away at his console, locating the planet where the paladins had parked their lions. “It looks like they’re a few systems away, but we could reach them in a few cycles.”

“Perfect!”

\--

Lance dealt a round of cards. He was getting a bit bored, being in one place for so long, but it felt nice and normal.

“Alright! What are we playing?” Pidge smirked, picking up her cards.

“Go fish,” Lance said.

“What?”

“You got any two’s?” Shiro asked. Pidge pouted and handed Shiro a two from her hand.

“I can’t believe we’re just sitting here playing cards,” Hunk sighed. “It feels like we should be out there, finding the Castle and Keith.”

“It’s better if we stay put,” Shiro said, placing down his pair of twos on the table. “That way the Castle can come to us and we can go find Keith together.”

“Got any jacks?” Lance asked Hunk.

“Go fish.”

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The paladins looked up to find the Castle on approach to the surface.

“The Castle!” Hunk exclaimed.

“Speak of the devil,” Lance smirked, quickly gathering the cards before the blew away. He stuffed the deck in his pocket and stood with the rest of the paladins. When the Castle landed, the four lions stood and roared, glad that their home had finally arrived.

“Let’s go!” Shiro exclaimed, running towards Black. The paladins ran to their lions and flew them into their hangers, where they belonged. Lance shuddered. He wished Keith was here, to witness their homecoming. He missed Keith more than he would ever dare to admit.

\--

Lance was on the training deck. He needed to clear his mind, he couldn’t stand it. He needed Keith back here. He needed everyone together again.

He activated his bayard, changing it into pistol mode. He had discovered that his bayard had different types of blasters programmed into it. The training level activated.

The blue paladin easily cleared the first ten stages, jumping, dodging, easily blasting a hole in the center of each practice drone. He paused the training to drink some water.

He furrowed his brows and took a deep breath. He couldn’t stop thinking about Keith. About how his hair bounced with every shake of the head or every step. He yelled and punched the wall, making a huge dent in the metal. He leaned up against the wall, longing for his best friend.

\--

Lance kept going to the training deck everyday. Within the end of the month, he had easily beaten all training levels, but kept at it for practice.

Pidge watched Lance from the view deck, worried about her friend. He had indeed gotten a whole lot better at fighting, she was impressed.

Suddenly, an alert on the screen popped up. She clicked on it and lit up. Keith. It was Keith. They had found the red paladin. The Red lion was making her way into her hanger! Keith was back!

Pidge ran down and passed the training room on her way.

“Lance!” she exclaimed. “Keith’s back!”

Lance almost dropped his bayard but powered through the exercise before stopping it. Pidge had gone ahead. Lance deactivated his bayard and ran to the bridge.  
Keith.

He stood among the others, all happily chatting with him. He burst through the door, panting heavily, hair a mess and skin sweaty from training.

Keith.

His hair had grown out longer and was pulled back in a low ponytail, but otherwise he didn’t seem any different than when they had separated. Lance on the other hand had filled out and had gotten nasty scars.

Keith stared at Lance, awed at how much the man had changed in the past five years. He ran. Lance ran.

They met in the middle and Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, lifting him and twirling him, laughing along with Keith.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed, holding onto Lance’s shoulders tighter. “Oh god, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!” Lance set him down and leaned his forehead against Keith’s.

The others watched with smiles on their faces. Out of all of them, the bond between the red and blue paladins had been the strongest.

Lance gathered Keith into another hug, which Keith gladly accepted, burying his nose in Lance’s neck. The two paladins didn’t notice the others quietly slip out of the room, giving the two some privacy.

The two separated, Lance gently touched Keith’s cheek. The raven leaned into the touch, reaching up to trace the scars along Lance’s neck.

“How did you get these?” he whispered.

“I was a prisoner of Zarkon for the past two years,” Lance explained, “and before that I was on the run. I got separated from Blue and needed to survive.”

“Lance,” Keith breathed, gripping the brunette’s hand and lacing their fingers.

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Lance pulled back slightly to take a good look at Keith. “Have you been eating?”

“I’m fine, Lance,” Keith said, cupping Lance’s cheek. “I spent the last five years working under a nurse, learning her practice.”

“Oh thank god,” Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s and closed his eyes, reveling in the fact that Keith was here, in his arms. “Are you hungry? Are you tired?” He began rattling off questions.

“Lance,” Keith chuckled. “You’re going to spoil me rotten, you know?”

“What if I want to spoil you?”

“Then go ahead,” the raven smiled.

“Perfect!” Lance exclaimed, beaming down at Keith like a happy puppy. Keith could swear he saw a tail wagging furiously behind the taller paladin. “Cuz you’ll never guess what I got!”

“What did you get?” Keith indulged.

“Food from Earth!”

“What?”

“Yeah! I got bread and fruit and bacon!”

“Lance!” Keith squished the brunette’s cheeks together with both palms.

“What?”

“Make me food.”

“Yes sir!” Lance exclaimed, picking Keith up bridal style. The raven yelped, clinging to Lance. The brunette laughed and placed a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I got you, safe and sound.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it! thanks for reading everybody!
> 
> if any of u would like a continuation, maybe some deeper stuff feel free to comment!


End file.
